Supernatural Companions
Supernatural: The Official Companion sind Begleitbücher zur Serie Supernatural, die jeweils zu einer Staffel erschienen sind. Allgemein Bis zur 7. Staffel erschien jeweils zu einer Staffel ein solches offizielles Begleitbuch, das neben einer schriftlichen Zusammenfassung der Handlung, unter anderem einen Blick Hinter die Kulissen der Serie ermöglichte und zusätzlich noch interessante Hintergrundinformationen zur Produktion beinhaltete. Ab Staffel 8 erschienen jedoch keine solchen Begleitbücher mehr, stattdessen wurden sie zusammengefasst und als eine Art Kompendium (siehe Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester) herausgegeben. Allerdings wurden nicht sämtliche Details aus den Begleitbüchern in dieses Kompendium übertragen. Zudem wurde es lediglich bis zur 9. Staffel weitergeführt, wobei noch anfängliche Informationen zur 10. Staffel enthalten waren. Allgemeine Zusammenfassung The cult show from the producers of "The O.C." and "The X-Files", starring Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, takes you on a spooky roadtrip through the dark heart of America. Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester cruise America's back roads in their 1967 Chevy Impala. Raised to fight paranormal evil, along the way they confront creatures most people believe exist only in folklore and nightmares, including wendigos, ghosts, pagan gods, vampires, werewolves, djinn, hellhounds and demons. This official companion is packed with exclusive interviews, photos, behind-the-scenes secrets, a complete episode guide, plus a color portrait gallery of the stars. Übersetzung (nicht offiziell): Die Kult-Serie der Produzenten von "O.C., California" und "Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI" mit Jared Padalecki und Jensen Ackles in den Hauptrollen, führt dich auf eine gruselige Reise durch das dunkle Herz Amerikas. Die Brüder Sam und Dean Winchester befahren in ihrem 1967er Chevy Impala die Highways Amerikas. Aufgewachsen als Kämpfer gegen das übernatürliche Böse, treffen sie auf ihrem Weg auf Monster und Wesen, die für manche Menschen nur in Legenden und Alpträumen existieren. Dabei werden sie konfrontiert mit Wendigos, Geistern, heidnischen Göttern, Vampiren, Werwölfen, Dschinns, Höllenhunden und Dämonen. Dieses offizielle Begleitbuch ist vollgepackt mit exklusiven Interviews, Fotos, Geheimnissen hinter den Kulissen, einem kompletten Episodenführer sowie einer Farb-Porträt-Galerie der Stars. Trivia *Deutsche Fassungen der Begleitbücher gibt es bisher leider nicht. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural - Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester.jpg|Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester|link=Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester Supernatural - John Winchester's Journal.jpg|Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal|link=Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal Supernatural - Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.jpg|Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting|link=Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls.jpg|The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls|link=The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Supernatural - The Men of Letters Bestiary.jpg|Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)|link=Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) Supernatural, The Television Series - The Roads Not Taken.jpg|Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken|link=Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken Kategorie:Begleitbücher